In general, a color filter is used for a liquid crystal display (LCD), an optical filter for a camera, and the like. It is manufactured by coating a fine region colored with three or more colors on a charge coupled device or a transparent substrate.
The colored thin film can be commonly manufactured by dyeing, printing, electrophoretic deposition (EPD), pigment dispersion, and the like. The color filter is prepared through many chemical treatments during the manufacturing process.
Accordingly, in order to maintain a pattern formed under the aforementioned condition, a color photosensitive resin is required to have a development margin but chemical resistance to thus improve yield of a color filter.
Particularly, since a color filter of a liquid crystal display device is formed on a TFT array panel using color filter-on-array (COA) method, a process of forming a transparent electrode on a color filter is needed.
The transparent electrode may be fabricated by sequentially forming a transparent conductive layer and a photosensitive resin layer on a color filter, exposing and developing and patterning the photosensitive resin layer, and etching the transparent conductive layer with a use of the patterned photosensitive resin layer.
The color filter is required to have a chemical resistance because the color filter may be exposed to diverse liquid chemicals, such as a stripping solution for developing the photosensitive resin layer. Also, the color filter is required to have a heat resistance because a plurality of heat treatments is required to form the color filter.